Take Your Best Friend to Work Day
by Harveste Starr
Summary: Alex drags Tom to the bank under Blunt's orders. What he forgot was Tom's tendency to drive everyone insane. Rated T. No Slash. Alex/Tom friendship. One-shot. Oh, and please tell me all spelling/grammar/whatever mistakes. Thank-you, no flames!


What a great day.

Laughing, Tom and Alex pushed open the spinning doors to the Royal and General bank and walked inside. They were muddy from football practice and Tom still had a football in a net bag hung over one shoulder.

What do you think she did with all the ferrets? Tom asked breathlessly.

Maybe she gave them to Mr. Brane. Alex suggested and both boys broke out in another wave of laughter.

The people that were in the bank, including the receptionist, looked at the boys in bemusement. Bemusement was not something that the Royal and General did.

Excuse me! Where are your parents? The receptionist asked harshly. If you have no business here, you will stop loitering and get out!

Well. Tom said at the same time that Alex said We do have business here.

They both looked at each other and their lips twitched.

Oh? The receptionists eyebrows went past her bang line. And what, pray tell, may this business be? she said with false curiosity. Stupid bint.

Alex sauntered up to the desk like he owned the place and leaned in. In a stage-whisper he said, Were here to see the _heads_. He rolled his head upwards and winked conspicuously at a spot towards the ceiling and higher floors. That spot happened to randomly (or perhaps not) be the exact position of one of the multiple security cameras set up to watch the front should anything happen. He mouthed _Shes a bright one._ Alex smiled winningly at the receptionist, choosing to ignore the death glare she sent him.

Im sorry; I have no idea what youre talking about. But if youll please step aside, well have you taken care of and out of here straight away. Two bulky looking men stepped out of seemingly nowhere, both sporting nondescript black suits and... rifles, were those?.

It was at that moment that the elevator pinged and Mrs. Jones walked into the lobby calmly, like two highly-trained MI6 officers hadnt just threatened one innocent and one less than innocent teenager.

No Sylvia, Im afraid they do have business here. Stand down. She said, the peppermint smell making Alex cringe.

Tom bounced over to her, happy no matter what to have someone to exchange pleasantries (bother) with.

Hiya! My names Tom! Of course, youd already know that, huh? Do you stalk Alex, or what? Its kind of creepy you know, knowing everything he does. I bet it really freaks out his neighbors when the black cars just sit there night and day. Youre not even being inconspicuous about it! Oooh, or maybe those are just decoys just in case Alex decides to take them out. Am I right? Huh? Uh-!

Toms babbling was cut off harshly as he was pulled back into Alexs arms, his hand covering Toms mouth.

Sorry about that, Mrs. Jones. He drank two Amps before we came here. He gave an awkward laugh then decided to glare at Tom.

Her head cocked to the side in confusion. Amps? What are those?

They both stopped their glaring and cowering and turned to stare in bewilderment at Mrs. Jones.

You dont know?! Tom finally managed to blurt out.

She doesnt know? Alex asked, looking horrified at Tom.

They both turned in unison to stare aghast at Mrs. Jones. It was unheard of for a person of this era to not know that specific energy drink. Just down-right shameful.

Mrs. Jones, having had enough of the staring, clicked her heels(1) together and walked away. Alex and Tom both shrugged and walked along, Tom depositing his net bag with a watch this for me, yeah? at the front desk. The worker, Sylvia, glared at him before sighing in submission, or maybe boredom, before going back to work. Ah, the life of a civilian.

They entered the elevator, which is conveniently empty. Mrs. Jones headed towards the far side, a bit to the left, while Tom and Alex went more towards the middle. The music in the elevator was the James Bond theme, much to the amusement of the youngest occupants. They grinned and high-fived each other.

_Ping._ The elevator door opened, and Ben Daniels, a.k.a. Fox, stepped in, eyes widened in surprise.

Alex?

Ben?

Tom?

Everyone in the elevator turned to stare at Tom, who in turn made his eyes wide and looked around the elevator.

Where did that come from? Tom blinked innocently.

Everyone slowly turned back to their conversations as Ben pressed the button for the 4th floor.

So... which floor are you on? Ben asked Alex.

Alex shrugged. Ask Mrs. Jones. Shes dragging us everywhere.

Ben sighed. You never get a straight response out of the heads. He looked bashfully towards Mrs. Jones. Er, no offence, maam. He smiled weakly, then shuffled to the opposite side of the elevator. Mrs. Jones was silent throughout the whole affair.

Finally, the elevator opened and Ben walked out, followed by Mrs. Jones, and consequently Alex and Tom.

Tom snorted at all the black suit clad men(2) shuffling papers at various desks. They walked past what seemed like thousands of wall dividers, before finally coming to a door simply labeled. Blunt

Tom said, Well, this is quite bl-.

Alex interrupted with a, Tom, the jokes been made already, so dont go there.

Tom grinned, then Mrs. Jones opened the door. They all walked inside.

It was then that Alex realized that Ben was still with them.

Ben, youre here too? He questioned.

I suppose so. Itll be nice to work with such a competent agent if you accept.

I guess. Itll be nice to work with you, too. Im just wondering what Toms place in all this is... Im a bit worried. Alex said.

Mrs. Jones smiled wryly for a second before blanking her face. She coughed and said, All will be revealed in dear time. Be patient.

Inside the room theyd just walked into was a rather large table. It was long, and had various office-style chairs strewn along it. The most plain one was at the very head, where Blunt would probably be sitting. The floor was a dark blue- almost black. The walls were very white. There was another door at the end, with a heavy wooden look to it. The Blunt Room looked like the staff meeting rooms at Brookland. In conclusion, the name was very fitting.

Everyone sat at a chair, Alex giving up every allusion of respect by sitting at Blunts chair. He kicked himself back a bit, and put his feet up on the table. Tom sat at his left, with Mrs. Jones sitting across from him. Fox chose to stand in the background, shifting on his feet occasionally.

Everything was silent for a moment, before Tom chose that moment to let out a rather loud cough. Every eye in the room swiveled to stare at him. Just as Alex opened his mouth to talk, Blunt opened the door and walked into the room. He stared at Alex in his seat, before making a deliberately difficult-to-follow hand motion. Two men entered the room through door number two, grabbed Alex under the arms, and hoisted him out of the chair. Blunt sat down, brushed some invisible dust off of his shoulder, and ignored Alexs disgruntled grumbling.

Now. I see that everyones present, we can get down to business.

But before Blunt could say anything more, Toms happy demeanor broke through the coldness permeating from Blunt.

lo there~! So youre the bastard who blackmails Alex into doing that crazy shit? He asked, seemingly jovially.

Blunt showed no sign of having heard him, other than the twitch of an eyebrow.  
Now, Alex. We wouldnt call you unless we needed something. Mrs. Jones started.

No, you call me because you want something. You dont need it. Alex said, an eyebrow raised.

Blunt didnt rise to the bait. Alex, were having some trouble with an American scientist. You might know him. His name is Wayne Bruce.

A slow smile spread across Toms face. You mean like-

Yes, Tom. Like Batman. Alex said with a patient voice. Except the names are backwards.

Tom grinned openly. Win.

Blunt sighed. Enough. So Alex, go down to Smithers. Hell give you your weapons and the mission file. Dismissed.

Wait! Im not doing it that easily. Wheres the incentive? Alex objected.

Alex, you kno- Blunt was cut off by Tom bounding over to Alex, ever over-enthusiastic.

Hey, dont be so hasty, Alex. Then he leaned in towards Alexs ear and covered his mouth with his hand. No one could hear what was being said but Tom and Alex.

_Murmur murmur murmur..._

Alex tipped his head back and laughed a near-hysterical laugh. He wiped his eyes of tears that werent there (at least, thats what Alex would tell you), and said, Tom, youre something else. Alright, Ill accept if they do.

Blunt, Mrs. Jones, and Ben were greatly intrigued by whatever it was that had made Alex agree so whole-heartedly. Ben knew that Alex hated MI6 with a burning passion, and this seemed a bit impossible. Still, only Ben showed his interest.

What are your terms? He asked curiously.

Tom grinned, and since Alex wasnt completely understandable yet, spoke their terms.

In that room, on that day, history was made.

SECTIONBREAK

The next morning at school, Alex and Tom sat beside each other in homeroom. Mr. Bryar stood at the front of the class, going over the attendance list. Both spy and troublemaker called here at the appropriate times. Everything was normal. (If Tom could ever be called that.)

The intercom blared up, starting the daily announcements.

Good morning. Due to todays weather, football try-outs will be postponed until next Wednesday. The lu- _We're no strangers to love, you know the rules and so do I! A full commitment's what I'm thinking of, you wouldn't get this from any other guy!_

Tom and Alex grinned and high-fived. What a great day.


End file.
